


Heart Songs

by Sillysbarka16



Series: Band Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Band Fic, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillysbarka16/pseuds/Sillysbarka16
Summary: Keith didn't believe in soulmates, until he heard his own singing. Since then, he's dedicated himself to finding whoever thought it was a good idea to sing incorrect lyrics to classics.





	Heart Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Got the second part done! Had a high demand for the Keith part, so here it is.

Keith didn’t believe in soulmates. There would never be someone like that for him. His parents, they’d tried to explain it to Keith, that everyone would have a soulmate, someone who would love them for who they were. Keith couldn’t believe he’d ever have someone love him when his own parents didn’t.

His mum had never really been in the picture, not his birth mum anyway. He had a step mother for a period, but she’d hated him as much as his father had. He was still upset when he was 6 and thrown into the foster system when his father and step mother were killed. Keith didn’t get attached to anyone again, how could he? No one could love him; his parents had taught him that.

When Keith was seven, something changed. He’d never had the inclination to sing before, didn’t want anyone else to suffer through his voice. He knew it wasn’t nice, just like the rest of him. He was therefore surprised when his head was filled with the voice of another, singing a song he most _certainly_ wouldn’t be singing.

_If you’re happy and you know it, clap your hands_.

Keith’s world changed then. Keith knew his soulmate had no idea what they were doing, but Keith _needed_ to hear those words. Somewhere out there, there was a boy who was meant for Keith. The idea bubbled in his stomach for a week, before he decided his soulmate was the worst.

_Put your left foot in, take your left foot out, put your left foot in and shake it all about._

Admittedly, he needed to hear something other then his own thoughts, but couldn’t his soulmate be a little more original? From the sounds of his voice, Keith’s soulmate was younger then him. Not by much, he doubted they’d be able to sing at all.

Keith didn’t want to sing, didn’t want his soulmate knowing he existed just yet. The comforting presence in his mind, he didn’t want it to go away when he heard Keith’s. he was content to just listen and stay quiet.

He was adopted into an amazing family, with an awesome older brother. Shiro was a few years older then Keith, who was only 8 at the time. Shiro sang sometimes, Keith could hear him from his bedroom, which made his stomach flutter with nerves. Shiro knew Keith didn’t like to talk about it, but he also knew what was going on. The kid was too smart for his own good.

When Keith was 10, he finally sang his first song, surprising even himself. It was in a music class at school, the teacher wanted the class to all sing the song. Keith had heard it, in his head, sang _incorrectly_. Keith enjoyed the Beatles, Shiro had introduced him to them. Hearing his soulmate butcher, the song as he did, it made Keith just a little annoyed.

What was more surprising was Keith’s natural affinity to singing. He’d been so concerned that his voice was awful, like his parents had instilled in him, only to find he was alright at it. He decided he rather liked to sing.

Shiro was altogether too smug when he found Keith singing nursery rhymes in his room, for no reason other then to test out if his voice would still sound nice. He went through plenty, ranging from _B I N G O,_ to _A Sailor went to sea_ , even _ABC_. Safe to say, Shiro was more then amused.

Shiro’s cousin came onto the scene when Keith was around 12, offering him singing lessons. He wasn’t too sure, he didn’t want his soulmate getting sick of hearing his voice. Of course, that changed when he heard his soulmate singing the _entirety_ of _99 bottles of beer on the wall_ which took _two hours_. Keith decided he was going to take up singing lessons quickly.

Whenever Keith sang, he was always over the moon to hear his soulmate striking against him later in the day, an equally annoying song in his head. Keith found comfort in knowing his soulmate was still there, still in his head. Whether they knew it or not, Keith depended on him. His soulmate really _did_ have terrible taste in songs though, which was probably Keith’s fault for antagonising him so much.

Heck, he totally deserved having _Single Ladies_ stuck in his head (even though his soulmate hadn’t sung it more then once, the song was catchy) for almost two days. He’d sung _Achy breaky heart_ , of all songs. So, yeah, he deserved that one.

Keith started to do more singing lessons as he got older, enjoying practicing. He’d come home in the evenings and practice with Shiro, who was more then happy to oblige. Sometimes even Allura would join in.

On one such night, when Keith was getting just a little too into _Walking on sunshine_ , he heard a burst of song flood his head, one anyone could know. Keith stopped singing with Shiro and Allura, listening to his soulmate instead. The intense desire to join became too strong, so he just sang along with his soulmate.

Who knew singing the _Bohemian Rhapsody_ could be so enjoyable? Their first duet, hopefully not the last. Keith was glad to say it wasn’t, but the songs got worse from his soulmates side. Keith supposed it was payback for _constantly_ having songs stuck in his head, given how often Keith now sung.

Keith was 16 when he gave his soulmate a nickname, tired of simply calling him ‘soulmate’. It came in the form of a well-timed song, Keith having felt lonelier then he had since before he’d met Shiro. It was like his soulmate… knew him, without knowing him. Keith knew he needed to meet this boy.

_Sharpshooter_ , Keith decided, after hearing his soulmate sing _Angel with a shotgun_. It was Shiro who’d suggested it, Keith couldn’t take the credit. He’d spotted Keith googling the song, curiosity getting the better of the both. Keith liked the nickname, it seemed to suit well enough.

Whenever Sharpshooter had a new favourite song, Keith was immediately aware. For nearly two years, he would have _Girls just wanna have fun_ stuck in his head at random times of the weeks. Keith was also too aware of Sharpshooter’s love for ABBA, if his constant singing of different songs was anything to go by.

Keith decided to try his hand at creating his own music, with the help of Shiro and Allura. They already played their own instruments, having taught Keith how to play the guitar along the way. Keith was 19 when he began to practice with a band he’d pulled together from friends he’d somehow managed to make.

Shiro played bass, content to back Keith up, helping with the lyrics. Allura took the drums, to no ones surprise if they knew the girl. She was good, really good. Kept the whole band in time, which could be hard to do if Keith was having an off day and just wanted to rush off. Their last member was Shay, a quiet girl with a heart of gold, playing keyboard. She had been one of Allura’s friends who had slowly become Keith’s friend along the way.

Coran played guitar as well, but he was there as a back up, also to be the manager when they finally hit things off. Keith was hopeful they would, his plan wasn’t so secret amongst the band. He’d wanted to create the band in the hopes of finding his soulmate. If he sang songs for the radio, his soulmate would recognise his voice, he was sure of it.

Two things happened at the same time when he was almost 22: their first song was played on the radio and his soulmate stopped singing. Keith was tossed between being over the _moon_ when they’re band got recognised for their songs, and distraught when his soulmate just… disappeared.

When he’d brought the issue up with Shiro, his older brother had simply said it was because his soulmate was trying to respect Keith’s need to focus on his songs. This was more then just a hobby, it was his job. Keith didn’t accept it, he’d done something wrong.

He’d devised a plan for their tour, writing a separate song to see if he could find his soulmate, basing it off the songs he knew were Sharpshooter’s type. He’d sing it at a concert, tell people to hide it until he was ready to release the song. It worked well enough, the crowds wanted to be part of the secret, made them feel special. Keith just wanted to find the boy who’d given him hope all his life.

Keith occasionally sang an old song, just to see if he could get his soulmate to respond, but it was like talking to a brick wall. There was nothing on the other end.

“Hey, bud, how’re you feeling?” Shiro’s voice shot through Keith’s ears, distracting him from his warmup. Shiro was leaning casually against the wall, watching Keith.

Keith shrugged, walking over to his brother, “better,” he replied. For some reason, since they’d entered the town, Keith had felt… well, not happy, but _hopeful_. Something just felt… right. Like something was about to happen. He didn’t want to get too worked up, what if Sharpshooter wasn’t here?

“Be funny if this was the town we find him in, just an hour away from home,” Shiro said, voicing Keith’s previous thoughts.

“Yeah,” Keith muttered, looking down.

Shiro placed a hand gently on Keith’s shoulder, “you’ll meet him, Keith. He’s out there.”

Before Keith could say something else, he heard someone in his head. Someone _familiar_. _Sharpshooter_. He was singing again? His voice sounded perfect, better then Keith could remember. Sure, he was completely off tone, but Keith loved it even more, because he sounded _happy_.

_One way, or another, I’m gonna find ya_

_I’m gonna get ya_

Keith grinned, looking up at Shiro, who was already smiling knowingly. Keith was too happy to even tell his brother off.

“You guys good?” Allura’s voice drifted towards them, as did the woman herself.

Keith still held a smile, which had Allura watching him curiously, then a look of understanding washing over her features. “He’s back?”

“Just one song,” Keith said.

“But it was enough,” Shiro said, giving his brother a pointed look.

“Yeah.”

Coran barged in at that moment, dragging Shay with him. “You guys ready?”

“Coming,” they all said, following the ginger on stage.

Keith adjusted his equipment, looking out at the crowd with joy. When he’d been younger, singing had been a way to communicate to his soulmate. Now, it was a way to communicate with himself, and the world. He loved it. It was his passion. Seeing the joy his music could create on others faces made it worth it. It didn’t make the two years of silence from his soulmate worth it though.

During their songs, Keith was surprised to find he wasn’t the _only_ voice in his head. It was subtle, but it was _there_. His soulmate was singing along. _His soulmate was singing along_. He couldn’t help scanning the crowd, trying to see if he could pick out where his soulmate might be, hopeful he was in the room somewhere.

When it came time to sing his dedicated song, Keith _knew_ his soulmate would sing it back. All he had to do was look for him.

He wasn’t disappointed either, Sharpshooter’s presence filling his head as he began his song, made entirely for his soulmate. Shiro was the one to see him, subtly making Keith look to the stands, where, sure enough, _one person_ was singing. People were dancing, clapping along happily to the music, but he was _singing_. Only Keith’s soulmate could know the lyrics. Well, Shiro’s did, but Adam wasn’t about to tell the world.

After the concert, Keith wasted no time, he had a drink and started to look for his soulmate. _He was here_. He couldn’t have left so quickly. He would still be here. He had to be.

Keith suddenly found the song Sharpshooter had been singing before appropriate. He began to sing it, tired as he was, this was important. He was going to find Sharpshooter.

“ _One way, or another, I’m gonna find ya, I’m gonna get ya,”_ he sang, still running wildly around the deserted stadium. Sharpshooter wasn’t singing along, not to this song, so he changed it. He knew it would get his soulmate going, even if he was being particularly stubborn.

“ _When I wake up, yeah I know I’m gonna be, I’m gonna be the man who wakes up next to you_ ,” Keith was surprised when it took him till the chorus before his head was flooded by the amazing voice of his soulmate. _Yes_.

Keith rounded a corner, still singing, eyes locking onto a boy who was also singing. _Singing the same song_. Keith stared, slowing to a walk, watching his soulmate with wide eyes.

_Beautiful_ didn’t even begin to describe him. Stunning. He was gorgeous. He was everything Keith had ever dreamed of and _much_ more. If Keith wasn’t already head over heels with this guy, he was now.

Sharpshooter looked shocked when he found Keith in front of him, surprised. As though Keith was about to just let him come to a concert and not meet him. Nope. Keith had created the band for _him_.

Instead of proper words, Keith did the only thing he knew how to do with his soulmate: he sang.

“ _Is this the real life?”_ Keith began, praying Sharpshooter would join in. He was not disappointed.

“ _Is this just fantasy_?”

“ _Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality_.”

Singing together like that, hearing with their ears rather then their minds, it made something jolt within Keith. This moment, this was what he’d dreamed of all along. Meeting his soulmate. He couldn’t stop the smile that broke his face even if he wanted to.

“Hi, I’m Keith,” he introduced himself, jutting a gloved hand out for Sharpshooter to take. Keith felt his heart jolt when he took it without a delay.

“Lance,” his soulmate responded, voice every bit as perfect, if not more, then his songs could ever indicate. Keith registered _Lance’s_ friends in the background, barely containing their excitement. Keith wasn’t sure if it was over Lance having met his soulmate, or it being _Keith_. He supposed it was probably a mix of both.

“Your mullet’s even worse up close,” Lance’s voice surprised Keith, but only momentarily, the boy recovering with a smile.

“It’s popular,” Keith defended, feeling suddenly self-conscious. Was this how he was supposed to feel, meeting his soulmate? He’d never been good with feelings anyway.

“Yeah, in the 80s.”

Keith marvelled at Lance for a moment, how he struck up conversation with Keith. He also seemed slightly withdrawn, which had Keith confused. “It’s really you,” he said aloud. He’d been thinking it, but it wasn’t something he’d meant to _say_.

Lance’s response wasn’t instantaneous, no, there was a minute flinch that had Keith watching Lance as he shrank back to his friends, movement so small Keith only picked it up because he was watching. Did Lance… did Lance not want him? Was that the real reason he’d stopped singing, he didn’t want to have to date someone famous?

“Guess someone had to have your incessant songs stuck in their head,” Lance responded, smirk on his features. Keith could easily tell it was fake, his eyes, it didn’t reach them. His beautiful, ocean blue eyes. Keith could get lost in them.

“I could say the same to you, Mr _99 bottles of beer on the wall_ ,” Keith kept his voice flat, trying to display the emotions he’d felt when Lance had sung the entirety of the song.

Lance shrugged him off, the explanation of a family road trip leaving his lips, making Keith laugh. Of course, his family were just as annoying as each other. The question that’d been burning away at him for almost two years now bubbled past his tongue, without his say so. He had enough control to at least mask the pain, if only by a little.

“Why’d you stop?”

Lance seemed surprised by the question, watching Keith closely as he tried to come up with an answer. Keith found himself folding in slightly, subtly, trying not to look as vulnerable as he felt.

“I didn’t want to distract you,” Lance replied. Keith tilted his head, why would Lance every think he’d been a distraction? Sure, some of his songs were… interesting, but Keith had enjoyed them. Knowing Lance had been there, it was more then enough to keep him focussed.

He tried to express this into words, but when Lance’s form went downcast, Keith worried he’d done something wrong. This was his moment to prove to Lance, to prove he was worthy of him. He had to do this right. So far, it didn’t feel like it was.

“I never thought of that,” Lance looked so small, Keith’s heart skipping, stomach dropping for a moment. Did Lance… did he not want Keith?

Keith tried to shake it off instead, “guess it doesn’t matter now, you’re real.”

“Of course, I’m real, I’m Lance the one and only.”

A smirk fell across Lance’s face, Keith staring at it for a moment.

The next words from his mouth were… unexpected, to say the least. Keith could tell Lance hadn’t meant to say them, if the way he ducked his head was anything to go by. Keith found only amusement, this was Lance’s personality showing through. Then again, the pick-up line _was_ atrocious. Who’d he think he’d be able to attract with them?

Keith lifted Lance’s head with a finger, feeling the heat flood through his veins as he felt the contact on his skin for the first time. Staring into Lance’s ocean blue eyes set a fire in his heart, one that could only be soothed by Lance’s own soul.

So close, chests almost touching, he could feel Lance breathing. Could see into his soul. He couldn’t help himself, leaning in and delivering his own terrible pick up line. He’d expected the reaction, but having Lance so close, lips within reach of his own, it was almost too much.

Keith wanted to hold Lance properly, to kiss his lips, but he knew it was too soon. So he instead turned to leave, stopping for a moment when he knew exactly what he needed to say.

“For the record, I really like your voice.”

He turned, not looking back, hoping it had had the desired effects though. Keith needed to prove he cared. Prove he wasn’t some guy in a band looking for a fling. He’d started the band to find Lance. Now that he’d found him, he wasn’t about to let him go.

Lance was everything Keith had ever dreamed, plus more. Beautiful, charismatic, he was someone Keith wanted to get to know. Someone he wanted to hold when he needed someone. He needed to tell Lance how he felt. He couldn’t just let it alone.

Keith found the rest of the band waiting for him, already changed and ready. Shiro was watching him, knowing eyes following his every movement. Shay and Allura stood off to the side, eyes flickering to Keith every moment or so. Coran was on his phone, probably texting someone.

“You find him?” Shiro walked towards Keith as he set about finding his change of clothes.

Keith merely nodded, darting towards the shower before he was forced to say anything else. Shiro would ask again, he was his brother, but Keith wasn’t prepared yet. He still hadn’t fully taken it in yet.

He’d met his soulmate.

_Lance_.

He was a thousand times more beautiful then Keith could have ever dreamed. Keith wanted to get to know him properly. He wanted to become friends with him, at the very least. He wasn’t sure where Lance stood on dating, they were soulmates, but that didn’t mean they had to be together. Some people didn’t want soulmates to dictate who they were with.

Keith was sure he’d want Lance regardless though. Even if he hadn’t heard his singing in his head, grounding him (even if he wasn’t a great singer or had terrible taste). Even if he hadn’t loved the sound of his voice for years.

He wasn’t sure if Lance wanted to be with him and endure the spotlight it would put on him. Keith was used to it now, having a lack of privacy sucked, but it was his life now. Had become his life to find Lance. Keith didn’t want to force Lance into his world. He’d be happy just talking to him over the phone if it meant he could talk to Lance.

He’d barely stepped out of the shower when Shiro was there, two feet in front of him, phone in hand. Keith blinked up at his brother in surprise, pulling on his shirt quickly.

“What’s he like?” Shiro asked.

Keith finished getting ready, taking his phone back from Shiro, “his name is Lance. He’s amazing,” Keith answered, looking through his phone.

“You should invite him out for celebratory karaoke tonight.”

Keith blanched, what if Lance said no? he’d just met him, he didn’t want to seem too forward. At the same time, he couldn’t wait to see him again. It would be fine, right? Inviting him out with the band, Lance wouldn’t feel pressured. It’d be a casual evening.

Keith was overthinking it and Shiro voiced as much.

“What if he says no?”

“He won’t.”

Keith sighed, thumbs hovering over his new contact. He’d immediately gone to change the name in his phone, he’d been calling Lance _Sharpshooter_ for so long, it just seemed natural.

He texted Lance, inviting him out, heart pumping rapidly in his chest. He could feel Shiro standing comfortingly at his side, watching his phone. Lance didn’t take long to respond, agreeing to come out with them.

Keith released the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

Lance’d said yes.

Small victories.

“He’s going to love you,” Shiro said softly.

Keith smiled, trying to relax himself. Keith needed to prove himself. He wasn’t just some pop star, he was a man looking for his soulmate. He didn’t just want a soulmate though, no. he wanted _Lance_. He wanted the boy whose voice had been irritating him for most of his life.

As they all piled into Shiro’s car, Allura taking shotgun, Keith squashed in between Shay and Coran in the back, they all took a moment to just relax. They’d had a successful concert, another one to their tour.

“I think my soulmate was in the crowd,” Shay said, surprising everyone with her quiet voice.

Everyone -but Shiro who was driving – turned to Shay, wide eyes and smiles on their faces. “You should have gone sprinting after them,” Allura said, sending a sly grin to Keith, who rolled his eyes.

“He wouldn’t know who I am though, I never sing.”

“He’ll know,” Keith said.

Shay smiled, “guess we’ll just have to come back to this town then.”

“I don’t think Keith will have a problem with that,” Shiro grinned.

Keith’s face flushed, even in the darkness of the car, everyone would be able to tell.

Shiro pulled into a parking space in front of the karaoke bar. Keith braced himself for the evening to come, he was sure his friends would be good to Lance, but he wanted the best first impression he could get. He knew Lance must have known who he was the entire time, Keith was famous after all, which scared him more.

“You got this,” Shiro said, placing a gentle hand on Keith’s shoulder, smiling at him. How did Shiro always know what to say? Keith smiled, relaxing minutely. Yeah, he could do this. After all, it was only his soulmate.

 

* * *

 

“Shiro! I’m taking the car!” Keith yelled from the hallway of their apartment. They were still in Lance’s town, having another week and a half before their next concert. The band were all staying in the same apartment, it saved energy when they were with each other constantly anyway.

It’d been two days ago that Keith had met his soulmate. Two days since their first kiss. Keith had caught up with Lance the previous day, purely by chance, they’d been at the same shops. But today, Lance wanted to take Keith on a proper date. Keith would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous.

Shiro and Allura both appeared, looking at Keith. The younger boy looked away, face heating up under their gazes. He was aware he’d dressed up, black pants, leather jacket, tight red shirt. He wanted to look nice for his first date with his _soulmate_.

“You look nice,” Allura gave him a quick hug, smiling.

“Thanks,” Keith muttered, tensing as Shiro gave him a bone crushing hug.

“Where are you guys going?” Shiro asked.

“Dunno. Lance didn’t want to tell me.”

“I’m sure it’ll be a lovely surprise then,” Allura said.

Keith looked down at his watch, then back to his family who were now ushering him out the door. Keith huffed a laugh as he climbed into the car, pulling out of the driveway. He could feel his heart in his throat, beating faster then could be healthy. He tried to focus on the road, but his mind went to Lance every other second. His beautiful, ocean blue eyes staring into his soul.

He texted Lance when he was out the front, unsure if he should go in or not. What was the protocol for these situations? Fortunately, he wasn’t left wondering long, as Lance texted him back telling him to come into the house.

Keith walked to the front door, opening it slowly. He was surprised by how clean the place was. He wasn’t sure why he was so surprised, he lived with Hunk. Hunk, who wasn’t in the house, because he was out with his own soulmate.

Coincidentally Lance’s best friend’s soulmate happened to be Keith’s bandmate.

Lance appeared around a door, grinning from ear to ear. Keith’s heart stopped when he saw Lance, blue shirt, black vest, tight jeans, jacket tied around his waist. Keith could see the string of a necklace around his neck, but the pendent had been tucked into his shirt.

“Almost ready, just gotta fix my hair,” Lance said, walking into the bathroom.

“It looks good like that,” Keith blurted out. His face flushed as he watched Lance’s steps falter.

Lance turned, cocky smirk on his face, “thanks, but I don’t trust the opinion of someone with a _mullet_.”

Keith gave a short laugh, breathless, feeling the tension from his shoulders release. This was Lance. It was easy to talk to him. Why had he been so worked up before? Lance had accepted him. Lance had _kissed_ him. Granted, he hadn’t done it since, but it had only been two days.

He was certainly hoping there would be a repeat.

“Alright, ready.”

Lance walked out of the bathroom, hair perfectly styled, Keith’s breath catching in his throat as he stared at his soulmate. Boyfriend? He wasn’t sure yet. Soulmate for sure.

“Haven’t you heard it’s rude to stare?” Keith hadn’t realised he’d been staring, not until Lance’s unease shone through his voice. Lance was feeling self-conscious?

“Sorry, you’re just so beautiful.” Keith said, trying to portray as much honesty as he possibly could.

Lance relaxed instantly, “well, you’re pretty hot yourself.”

Keith coughed, trying to hide his blush by turning away. Keith wasn’t the only one blushing now, Lance had turned into a tomato behind him. “The car – we should go.”

Lance followed silently, hopping into the car. Once they were inside, together, alone, Keith found himself relaxing. He turned to Lance for directions, who was only too happy to give them.

The radio played quietly in the background as the two talked, learning about each other. Keith learned about Lance, how he wanted to be the best primary school teacher. How much he loved kids (Keith knew it was his way of saying he wanted to have kids in the future). Keith told Lance about his own upbringing, glossing over some facts.

Lance knew previously that Keith was adopted, it was public knowledge for _The Paladins_ , but he didn’t know everything. Keith would tell him, in time. For now, Keith felt Lance should at least know he was adopted by Shiro’s family after a couple years in a foster group.

Keith heard the radio, a familiar song coming on, making him laugh. How fitting. Lance seemed to think so too, if the way he reached across to turn it up was an indication.

Lance sang along the moment it was louder, struggling to hit the notes. Keith laughed at him, joining in himself.

“ _I just can’t get you out of my head, boy your lovin is all I think about,”_ Keith stared at Lance for a moment, before turning back to the road. He had an inkling of where they were going now, driving for nearly half an hour already.

They finally entered a carpark, Keith’s breath hitching as he saw the ocean in front of them. It was stunning. Getting out of the car, he took a moment to just breath in the salt water, hear the waves crashing on the shore.

Lance grinned, turning to Keith, “told you I knew the perfect place,” he said happily, walking over to where Keith stood and dragging him towards the shoreline.

Keith followed, feeling the warmth where their hands joined. He was glad he’d forgone the gloves now, able to feel Lance’s hand in his. The warmth of the sun barely compared to the warmth radiating from Lance, making Keith’s heart race.

“I used to live on a beach, with my family,” Lance sat himself on the warm sand, staring at the waves with a fond smile on his face.

“I lived in a desert,” Keith commented dryly. He’d rarely had the chance to visit beaches. Just had the sand without the water.

Lance laughed, “man, you missed out. Beaches are the _best_.”

They were silent for a while, just enjoying each other’s company, watching the waves roll into shore. Keith still held Lance’s hand, keeping him grounded.

“When do you have to leave?” Keith was surprised to hear sadness in Lance’s voice. Was he worried Keith would just have him as a summer fling? A side show for his tour?

“I’ve got another week and a half, Shiro wants us to stay here until we really have to leave.”

“I see,” Lance said, voice drifting away. Keith frowned slightly, this date was not going as planned.

Keith turned his head, raising his free hand to gently hold Lance’s face, staring into his eyes. The ocean they’d been staring at held nothing against Lance’s eyes. “I’ll come back to you though.”

“I don’t want to hold you back,” Lance mumbled, staring into Keith’s eyes longingly.

“You’re won’t. I _want_ to come back to you. I’d like for you to come with me, when you’re on your breaks.”

“Why me? You could have anyone,” Lance looked down, at his hand still holding Keith’s.

“I could, you’re right. I don’t want just anyone though. I want _you_ , with your perfect hair, your imperfect voice, perfect skin and _everything_. Being soulmates doesn’t mean we have to be together, we still have a choice. But I’d like to choose you, if you’ll have me.”

Lance was quiet for a moment, looking back up into Keith’s vibrant eyes, staring with so much longing. Keith was reminded they’d already had this conversation. But if Lance needed the reassurance, Keith would give it to him, until Lance truly believed he wasn’t going anywhere.

“I choose you,” Lance breathed, leaning in closer.

Keith’s breath hitched as their lips came closer together, until finally, _finally_ , they were kissing.

Keith felt like he could finally breath again, Lance was his oxygen, his everything. He was on fire, his body alight with a flame only Lance could put out. Lance, who had wrapped his hands around Keith’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Keith happily wrapped his own arms around Lance, feeling strong muscles beneath his fingers.

When they pulled back, resting their foreheads against each other, Keith smiled.

Lance hummed, “I _definitely_ choose you.”

Keith flushed, warmth and happiness radiating through his body. He could get used to this.

 

* * *

 

“Wait, what?” Keith demanded, trying to figure out what the _heck_ was going on. Why was Shiro holding all their luggage? They still had another few days in town! Keith needed to have more time with Lance before they moved away. He’d already promised Lance he’d call daily and text whenever he could, but it wasn’t quite the same.

“We’re expected for a press meetup tomorrow, it’s easier if we just go there now.” Allura explained, lugging her own belongings to the car.

Keith looked to Shiro, “why didn’t you tell me?”

Shiro’s features became guilty, “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Surprise?” Keith repeated, tilting his head.

“Knock, knock,” a familiar voice came from the open doorway, startling Keith. Shiro was trying to hide his victorious smile, which made Keith narrow his eyes at him. Instead of harassing his brother, he looked towards his boyfriend, who was holding a suitcase of his own, wearing a large grin.

“Lance?”

“Who else?”

“What are you doing here?”

“Shiro asked if I wanted to come away with you guys, I’m on break now anyway. Figured I could use the holiday.”

“You’re coming with me?” Keith asked, hope filling his chest.

Lance shrugged, looking to Shiro briefly, “yeah, Shiro said it’d be fine, he’s gonna pay for my accommodation, so of course I said yes.”

“You invited Lance,” Keith turned to Shiro curiously.

His brother wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “I invited Pidge and Hunk too. Hunk’ll bunk with Shay, of course.”

“And Pidge can stay with me,” Allura called from the driveway. “we’ve got to get a move on, they’ll be halfway there by now.”

“How did everyone know but me?” Keith asked, voice sounding far away.

Lance laughed, moving forwards to hug Keith, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, fully aware of the audience. “We wanted to surprise you.”

“Colour me thoroughly surprised.”

Lance beamed, helping Keith with his things to the car. Pidge, Hunk, Shay and Coran had taken Lance’s car apparently, leaving the other four with Shiro’s car. Keith took the backseat with Lance, who chattered away happily to everyone else.

During their week together, Lance had hung out with Keith every day. Sometimes with Keith’s friends, sometimes with Lance’s, but always together. Keith was happy, happier then he’d ever been. Lance made him happy.

Lance was coming on part of the tour with him. Keith would get to hang out with him whenever he wasn’t performing, given that Lance and him would be sharing a room in their apartment. Keith hadn’t even thought it would be weird, it felt like a natural part of their relationship.

When they arrived in the next town, Lance took Keith for a walk down to the beach. That was why Lance had wanted to come, apparently, because there was a beach. Not because Keith would be there, of course.

Pidge took a photo of the two, standing on the sand, holding hands as they stared at the waves. Keith hadn’t seen the photo, not until it was all over the papers, Lance having posted it on his social media. It wouldn’t have been so popular if Lance hadn’t tagged Keith in it.

Keith should have been upset, but in truth, it felt nice, not having to hide his boyfriend. He wouldn’t have to deal with people claiming to be his soulmate either, which was nice. Lance was happy, he was able to post whatever he wanted now, constantly taking weird photos of Keith when he wasn’t looking.

They were happy though. Lance went back to uni during the term, Keith finishing his tour and moving in with Lance. Hunk and Shay had moved to Shay’s home town, neighbouring Shiro’s. They all lived within an hour of each other, given they still had to practice for their new album. Pidge, Allura and Coran had moved in together, in Shiro’s town.

 

* * *

 

Keith was _content_. He was marrying the man he loved, his soulmate. Marrying the man who loved him. The perfect man for him. Lance wasn’t perfect, neither was Keith, but they were perfect for each other. They completed each other, the purpose of a soulmate.

“ _I love you, I do, I do, I do, I do,_ ” Keith stared at Lance with the brightest smile on his face. Lance looked stunning. He was marrying the most beautiful man on the earth. In the universe.

“ _I love you, can’t deny it, cause it’s true, I do, I do, I do, I do_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many songs I wanted to use for this one! Guess I'll have to save them for another part.


End file.
